Lady of the Lake
by comic-book-freak-22
Summary: Jack has decided that there must have been a reason that Manny would hide His memories, so he has asked the Guardians to come into the memories with him. Will there even be a reason that Manny hid the memories, or was it just for nothing? (I suck at summaries, R&R, and the rating is just to avoid any commotion.) Please Read and give this a try
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this came to me from being bored and I just started writing. I do hope that you like it. And please tell me what you think.**

**I don't own RotG, I just own my characters and story plot. Enjoy**

* * *

Jack stared at the golden canister in his hands, occasionally turning it over, but really just thinking. Tooth had informed him that the memories contained in the canister led right up to his death, every little detail of his past life was in that golden box. Problem was he wasn't sure he wanted to look, at least not as sure had he had been before. He was scared to learn what was contained in his thoughts. There must have been a reason Manny had locked his memories away, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know that reason. All the other spirits he had met so far all had their memories perfectly intact, but his weren't. And Jack was scarred to find out why.

The guardians all stood by and watched as Jack fought the battle with himself on whether he should open his memories or not. North looked from member to the next, "What should we do?" He asked with concern, drawing the others attention, "He's been staring at the canister for three hours."

Tooth looked back at Jack and then to the group before flying over to the teen. She floated gracefully down and placed her tiny hands on his shoulder for comfort. "Jack, you don't have to go into your memories alone if you don't want to."

Jack finally looked up with a confused and tired look, "What do you mean?" He asked as he set the canister aside.

Tooth sighed, looking over at the others who had appeared to have walked up to join them. "Well, if you say it's okay, we," she gestured to the rest of the guardians, "can go into your memories with you." She explained.

Jack looked down at the ground, "It's not that I'm scared to go alone, I'm scared of what I might find out." He admitted quietly as he kept his eyes trained on the floor. "I can't help but wonder why Manny would keep my memories from me."

"Well mate," Bunny spoke up as he grabbed the canister, "there's only one way to find out." He finished as he tossed the canister to Jack. "It's your choice on whether or not you want to go alone, but you should go."

Jack smiled at Bunny's words. He looked down at the small golden container in his hands. He look up at the rest of the guardians and opened the box. Transporting them all into his memories.

"_Jack, stop that you'll get hurt!" a girl yelled as she stood under a tree, looking up through the branches._

"_Aw, come on Si', nothings gonna happen." A familiar voice said._

The guardians walked forward to where the girl was and looked up the tree. They saw none other than Jack Frost. Although he was a lot younger and had brow hair instead of white.

_The girl sighed and folded her arms over her chest, "Jack if you fall, I will laugh. And that's all I will do, not help you not ask if you're okay, I will just laugh."_

"_Ah, you're no fun." The younger form of Jack shouted down to the girl on the ground. He grabbed onto the branch with just his hands and started to swing back and forth. He did this for a minute before his hand slipped and he fell to the ground. Right at the girls feet._

_She looked down at him, "Told you so." She said as she turned to go back to town. "You do realize that this is the fourth time that you have fallen out of a tree this week. Sooner or later father John is going to start thinking that you are possessed." The girl said as she kept walking away._

_Jacks younger form groaned and sat up, a hand flying to his head in pain. Another groan left his mouth and the girl was back at his side. She sighed as she knelt down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and shoved him back down. "You just fell twenty feet at least. You might have a concussion, stay laying down." She demanded as she stood, "I'm going to go get help." She finished as she ran in the direction of what the Guardians assumed to be the town._

_The younger Jack groaned as he slightly shifted positions. He sighed in defeat and laid perfectly still. "Well, she's certainly smart for only being twelve." He grumbled. "And she lied."_

The Guardians all looked to the spirit Jack. Bunny smirked, "So, who's the little lady, Jack?"

Jack looked at back him with a light blush, "I don't- I honestly don't know yet." He responded, quickly looking away.

Bunny nudged Jack in the shoulder, "I have a feeling that you do." He teased as the girl in the memory came running back with a couple people training behind her.

"_There he is." The girl said as she pointed to where Jack was lying motionless. "He fell out of the tree from about twenty feet up" She informed as the three males walked past her. She followed behind._

_The men walked up to Jack and one knelt down next to him. The man sighed and shook his head. "One of these days son, you are going to get yourself killed."_

_Jack smiled and looked up at the man and smiled. "Sorry Dad, but I thought that the branch could hold me."_

"_I told you it wouldn't." The girl mumbled from behind the men._

_The man now revealed to be Jack's father looked back at the girl. "Sian, maybe you should head back home." He said softly._

_Sian sighed, "Fine, Jack it if you make it past tonight, come over to my house tomorrow." She said as she skipped away._

_The man looked back at Jack. "Now, why were you up in that tree anyways Jack?" The father asked as he helped Jack sit up so he could evaluate any wounds Jack might have gotten._

_Jacks cheeks went a bright pink shade, "Um-uh, I was uh trying to impress Sian." He spoke nervously._

Bunny smirked at Jack and started to laugh to how purple Jacks face had gotten. (Because he was the spirit of winter, his blood ran cool when he was embarrassed, so he turned purple instead of pink.)

_His father chuckled at his sons reasoning, "You risked getting killed, to impress a girl?" His father asked as the other two men snickered. _

"_Well, you certainly are your father's son." One of the men laughed. "Now John, do you need any help getting that trouble-maker of a son back to your house?" He asked._

"_No, the kid's small enough I can handle it myself." Jacks father said as he picked Jack up bridal style._

"_Daaaaaaaad." Jack groaned out as he tried to hide his blush._

"_Son, you have a twisted ankle and you shouldn't walk on it." His dad informed as he started to walk back towards town. "Sorry boys, tell Dan I'll work extra hours tomorrow." He told his friends. They nodded headed back the way they came. "Look Jack, I understand why you did what you did, God knows I've had my fair share of stupid stunts to impress a girl, but you need to think some things through first." Jack sighed as he tried to get out of his dads grip. "Stop squirming, you are not walking on that ankle for a while, son." His dad said as Jack gave up on trying to get away. "Look son, it's understandable that you'd want to impress Sian, but risking your life is not the way to impress a girl like her. She's not into that sort of stuff." His dad said as the arrived at front door of Jacks home._

_His father opened the door and walked in, setting Jack down on the sofa. "Your mother is going to be quite surprised with you injuries. I'm going to go get some cloths to clean the blood." His father said as he walked into the kitchen. _

_Jack laid back into the soft cushions and closed his eyes when he heard a loud gasp. He opened his eyes and saw his mother rush towards him. "Jack! What happened?" She asked, frantically looking over her son to see if he had any wounds. _

"_It's nothing mom, I just fell out of a tree." Jack said coolly, wincing whenever his mom moved a raw part of his body._

_Jack heard another gasp and looked to the hallway, and saw his little sister. She rushed forward, "What happened this time Jack?" She asked sweetly._

"_Nothing, I just took a tumble, that's all." Jack replied._

The guardians looked over to Jack and he sighed. "Ez vat your sister?" North asked quietly. Jack sighed and nodded.

Bunny put his hand on Jack shoulder, "Though I will still tease you the rest of this flash back, I want to give you a warning." He said and Jack looked up at him, "This is most likely going to be an emotional whirlwind for you, but that's why we are here." He said with a comforting squeeze to Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled at the statement. Bunny removed his hand and cleared his throat. "Once again, just remember. I am going to still you crap about anything and everything that happens in your memories." He said and Jack laughed.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope that you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think, and I love getting suggestions from you guys. So REVIEW! **

**Bye, the freak is out of here**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. That is all.**

**I only own my characters and story plot, nothing more, nothing less.**

* * *

_The memories flashed through a very boring week of past Jack being stuck in his bed, not allowed to do anything. After that Jack's father finally came into the room with good news from the town doctor._

"_Well Jack, good news. The doctor said that tomorrow you should be good enough to get up and moving again." His father said._

_Jack let out a long sigh, "Finally. I hate being bed ridden."_

"_Obviously, when you were younger your mother and I couldn't get you to stop moving." His father laughed. "But, you still have to suffer for one more day." He finished as he walked out the door._

_Jack sighed and laid back down when he heard a knock at his door. He sat up and told the person they could come in. His little sister came in through the door. "Hey Emma, everything okay?"_

_His little sister walked up to the bed and smiled. "Daddy says that you'll be all better tomorrow." _

"_That's right." He smiled as he repositioned himself so Emma could climb onto his bed. _

"_Does that mean that we can go ice skating?" She asked excitedly, "Mom said that with the storms that came this week that the lake is frozen solid." She explained as she bounced happily on the mattress._

"_I don't know Emma." Jack said uncertainly._

"_You can bring Sian if you want." Emma said tauntingly. There was a glint in Jack eyes that appeared at the mention of Sian._

Bunny looked at Jack and smiled. "OH, you are so in love with that girl." He taunted.

"Bunny!" Tooth exclaimed. "Stop pestering him and just watch the memories."

_The next day arrived and Jack eagerly jumped out of bed at the first light. He changed and rushed downstairs and saw Emma already ready to go skating. "Wow, just as excited as me I see." Jack said, startling his sister._

_She jumped and turned around with a smile on her face. "Come on Jack, let's go." She said as she ran up to him and grabbed his hand to drag him out of the house. "We have to go get Sian and get to the lake before it melts." She said excitedly._

_Jack opened the door and snickered. "Emma, it's still snowing, I doubt that the ice will melt." He laughed as Emma glared at him. Yet she still dragged him to the ever so familiar house that belonged to Sian's family. Emma let go of Jacks hand and ran up to the door. Jack followed after her and arrived at the door as Emma started banging on the door. "Emma, calm down." He said as he stopped her hand._

_The door opened slowly to reveal Sian's older brother. "Ah, hello Jack." He said happily._

"_Tyler, why are you so happy?" Jack asked._

"_Oh, it's nothing." Tyler said as he turned back towards the house. "Ben! You owe me! He's not dead!" _

**"_Were you two seriously betting on if I'd die?" Jack asked, feigning hurt._**

**"**_This shouldn't come as a surprise to you Jack." A voice said from behind Jack. "They bet on everything. The whole towns still betting on when Father John accuses you of being a witch." The voice continued. Jack and Emma turned around to see Sian. Jacks eyes lit up when he saw her, a smile forming on his face. She looked as if she'd just returned from town, bundled up and carrying bags of supplies. She smiled at him and Emma, "My moneys still on your eighteenth birthday." She said as she shuffled past them into the house. _

"_We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to go ice skating down at the lake!" Emma called after Sian. _

_A laugh was heard from Tyler. "Sian, skating? Really?" He asked through fits of laughter. "She doesn't know how to ice skate." _

_Jack smiled, "Well, I can teach her." He stated, as Sian walked back to the door. "Come on, it'll be fun. We even brought our mom's old skates." He said as he held out his hand to her. _

_Sian eyes the appendage skeptically before sighing and taking a hold of it. "If I die because you, I swear I will come back and haunt your butt." She mumbled to Jack. To which he replied with a laugh._

Bunny snorted at the scene playing out before him. "Oh, this all so priceless to watch." He said. He glanced down at the young guardian and laughed. "Jack you might want to be careful, if you keep blushing like that you might melt." His comment caused the rest of the guardians to look at Jack.

North broke out in laughter at the color of Jacks face. It had gone from a light purple to the deepest shade of the color possible. North clapped Jack on the shoulder, "No need to be embarrassed, Jack." He said, "We 'ave all been there." He finished with a laugh.

Jack just blushed more and tried to avoid any all contact with his fellow guardians.

* * *

**I do hope that you enjoyed the chaptr. please tell me what you think and vive any suggestions you have for the story. I will try to update this week again, but I make no promises, school starts soon and I have summer homework that I have to finalize.**

**The freak is out of here :)**


End file.
